The Space Between
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: snippets into what went on with Kristina, Artie, Kurt and the rest of the gang between my pieces Find Yourself and Love Will Find a Way
1. Premise

THE SPACE BETWEEN:

The following is a series of pieces set between my glee/general hospital fanfics FIND YOURSELF and LOVE WILL FIND A WAY you don't need to read those pieces however this is what you need to know:

This is AU post 1x13 however various back 9/season 2 events may be reinterpreted in this verse as well as a certain season 2 character may make a cameo

Burt Hummel and Alexis Davis are together

BETH is Dani in this verse (Beth became her middle name once that was Quick's babies name on cannon) and she's adopted by Sam McCall


	2. Junior Year

**The Space Between:**

**Junior Year:**

**Summer:**

_Under The Influence:_

Kristina had just walked into her sister's Kitchen after a long day at the boutique with Mercedes.

Letting out a sigh she called out her sister's name.

"Sam…"

Instead of her sisters voice or her little nieces squeals however she'd been met with silence as she'd entered the kitchen which is where she spotted a batch of freshly baked brownies.

Wondering since when did her sister bake she took one, then another and another still…. She'd definitely be making up for it that weekend on the tennis courts with Mike that was for sure.

As she popped her fourth brownie into her mouth she began to feel a bit weird and she placed her hand on the counter for balance.

"Did you have one of those brownies?" Puck asked entering the room, with bloodshot eyes and a smirk playing on her face.

"No."

"Good."

"I had four."

Shaking his head he observed she was clearly **under the influence**as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Kristina, it's high time I told you about my Nana Connie's famous brownies…"

_xxx_

_Fragrant:_

The_fragrant_smell of flowers filled his nose as he entered the small boutique.

"Welcome to…" Mercedes began before pausing, her face lighting up into a massive grin before leaning in to kiss her boyfriend. "So, let me guess…here to get your mother another present."

Mike let out a little laugh.

"Actually I was done from my shift at the country club and was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie when your shift ended?"

Mercedes just smiled a silent yes as Mike began to browse one of the shelves.

"and if I pick out a little something for my lady while I wait…." He mumbled inaudibly as he watched Mercedes move on to assist a costumer as he began to hum a random tune.

_xxx_

_White Noise:_

Ruthie Puckerman entered her home one afternoon. Her mom was at work and she had suspected that Noah was most likely either cleaning pools, out with Rachel or over the Hummel's to visit with Dani however she didn't count on listening to the faint sounds of the 'Funny Girl' soundtrack to fill the air getting louder as she made her way toward her brother's room.

"Noah?" she asked as she opened the door to see her brother lying on his bed half asleep.

"Huh," he said noticing his kid sister, "So what, Barbra has become a**white noise**to me, that doesn't make me less of a bad ass."

Sweat:

The sun had to be the hottest it had been in weeks making her curse Mother Nature for inhibiting her from going into the pool for a cool refreshing dip. However instead she'd managed to make it onto the court dressed in a pair of cutoff denim shorts and a pink sport bra instead of her normal tennis whites.

"Brava," spoke a familiar voice from off to the side of the courts causing her to miss a hit and Mike to score, thus winning their latest game.

"Thanks for distracting me," Kristina said turning to Artie, flashing him a playful smirk.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone and hit the showers," Mike said with a smile.

Kristina nodded watching Mike leave before making her way toward Artie, her annoyance at him instantly gone especially as he spoke in a seductive whisper.

"God you're beautiful."

"No I'm not, I'm all sweaty."

"Doesn't matter, I love you….**sweat** and all."

_xxx_

_Coming Home:_

There was only one thing that Tina wanted to do upon **coming home**from her Summer abroad, one person that she wanted to see and there he was sitting down at a booth at the Lima Bean waiting for her.

"Tina," Finn said with a smile, "so how was your trip?"

Tina simply smiled.

"Good," she simply replied however she longed to tell him each and every detail however as she kept looking at him she couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. As her heart raced her face slowly crept towards his in pursuit of a kiss however he soon spoke a series of words that would crush her heart.

"Cool, my summer was good too, Quinn and I got back together."

_xxx_

_Cuddle:_

The summer was winding down and soon school would be back in session.

Kristina let out a sigh turning to look into Artie's crystal blue eyes while an cheese ball 80's movie flickered in the screen in the background.

"I'm going to miss this," she said with a pout, "coming home from work and **cuddling**under the AC with you."

Smiling Artie leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Just because summer's over doesn't mean the fun has to end."

**Fall:**

_Searching:_

He'd been _searching_for the right time and place to do this all summer. Kurt obviously knew as did Mike and Kristina and he was pretty sure that because of this Mercedes and Artie knew by extension and yet he was a nervous wreck about it.

He was a man of few words and he knew saying something with this much impact would rock the group even though at the same time he knew his second family would accept him just as his real family shockingly did when they realized Kurt wasn't just his 'friend'.  
>Looking around the room he noticed the last of the club walking into the room and so softly squeezing Kurt's hand Matt stood up front in center in the choir room with a smile before uttering two simple words.<p>

"I'm gay."

_Quitting:_

Sue Sylvester strolled the McKinley halls like she owned the place, making her way toward the bulletin boards where club sign ups were posted smiling at the page amongst page of sheets filled up of names of young girls and the occasional guy that wanted to become a member of her elite squad and the meager crop that decided to join Shusters band of losers it was then that she spotted a familiar blonde walking toward the board.

"Fabray, welcome back. I see you've dropped the baby weight."

Quinn opened her mouth however couldn't get a word in before her coach continued.

"Anyway signing up for a re- tryout is strictly a formality as your back on the squad Q."

"No thank you."

"What did you just say."

"I said no thank you coach Sylvester, being a cheerio was nice and all but last year I realized that wasn't who I was."

"You're in High School; you have years to find out who you are….."

"I'm **quitting**," she simply replied reaching over to place her name on the glee club sign-up sheet.

_Turning Point:_

Letting out a sigh as she dotted the 'I' in her name on the glee club sign-up sheet Quinn knew that this was a_Turning Point_in her life as she knew it.

The old Quinn had a plan, to get by on her good looks and popularity, to make decent grades and get into community college or if she were real ambitious get a cheerleading scholarship to Ohio State only now she realized that she was better than that, how like Rachel and Kristina she could dream big which was when her eyes fell on the sign-up sheet for Student Government and a smile crossed her face.

"Perfect," she said pulling her pen back out.

_Circus:_

A smile crossed Kurt's face as he tried to decide if he were dreaming or if this were real life as he turned his face to look toward his not quite step sister.

"Please Krissy, tell me that my prayers have been answered and Mr. Schue just said what I think he did."

Kristina simply nodded causing the young boys smile to widen as he bolted up beating Rachel from taking center stage.

"Mr. Schue if I may," Kurt began, "I'm sure we're all grateful that you finally accepted our proposal to do a number by the great Miss Spears despite your insistence of singing with us."

"Do you have a point," Santana snapped faking a yawn.

"I do, the point is that I've got a song in mind complete with a performance proposal that's going to knock everyone's socks off at the pep rally…. Wait for it… **Circus!"**

_Nose Bleed:_

Kristina had just entered the living room after spending the past few hours after school hanging out with Tina when suddenly she spotted Kurt seated at the kitchen table holding a cloth to his face.

"What did Karofsky do this time?"

Silence filled the air as Kurt continued to silently nurse his**nosebleed**like it was no big deal.

"Azimo?" she asked knowing that she'd name every known bully at McKinley if she needed to, "Tell me Kurt….as my best friend and future brother I will not tolerate seeing you hurt like this. I'll go all mob princess on them if I need to.

Kurt now looked up knowing that this girl would go to the ends of the earth to defend him, a fault of hers he definitely could get used to.

"Mike," was one syllable that came out of his mouth that he didn't expect.

"Chang?"

Kurt nodded.

Kristina blood boiled at hearing her friends name until Kurt added…..

"It wasn't intentional, though coach thinks I should stick to being Kicker like I'm good at."

"Coach? Kicker?"

"Yep, yours truly is back on the football team!"

_Eating Out:_

"So," Mercedes said climbing into Mike's car one Friday Night after McKinley won yet another football game.

"So," Mike replied with a smile, "are you going to congratulate me on my winning pass?"

Mercedes just rolled her eyes silently congratulating her man with a long kiss on his lips before pulling back.

"Where are we going to **eat out**for our post game celebration? Please don't tell me we're having Dim Sum with your mom again because there is no way I'm going to keep down another chicken feet salad. And Breadstix while I love it there I swear that's the only other place to eat in this town."

Mike let out a laugh.

"It's one of those two isn't it?"

"Actually I've got a bowl of chips and queso with our name on it at that new Mexican Place downtown."

"Ole," Mercedes spoke with a smile as Mike pulled out of the parking lot.

_Pills:_

"….And to keep you guys motivated let's make out girls vs boys mash up competition an annual event."

There was a mix of sounds coming from the room as the class took sides.

"Kurt….," the teacher said as the young man looked over to his female friends pouting before taking a seat between Matt and Finn, "….also one more thing. If I hear any of you take _pills_ like you did last year I will blackball you from having any solos for the rest of the semester."

_Shirt:_

Kristina sat perched on Artie's lap in the make shift green room at the theater where Sectionals were to be held in a matter of moments.

Their first round of competition, the Dalton Academy Warblers had just took the stage and they were all kinds of amazing and just looking into her boyfriend's eyes Kristina could tell that Artie was having doubts.

"We've only won one competition," Artie said flashing her a saddened look while she haphazardly fiddled with the collar of his white **shirt**, "and that was to a school for the deaf and a halfway house for delinquent girls."

"Yea, but just think….we've had a lot of practice and besides a Backstreet Boys and Spice Girl medley definitely has more flash then an all-boys acapella group bobbing around singing Katy Perry."

Artie grinned leaning in to kiss his girlfriend, a smile growing on his lips.

"Break a leg out there sexy spice."

**Winter:**

_Lip Stick:_

The Holiday spirit was in the air and as Mike and Mercedes made their way into the choir room they soon realized that in that room there was definitely no exception.

"Look up," Mercedes said with a flirtatious tone in her voice as Mike did just that, his eyes catching the sprig of mistletoe that hung in the doorway.

"Well then," he replied leaning in to give Mercedes a kiss.

Pulling back Mercedes let out another little flirtatious laugh.

"What now, want seconds?"

"Well yea that too but well…. You've got some _lipstick_…"

Reaching over she wiped the offending mark off of her boyfriend's cheek before pulling him in for another kiss.

_Shortbread:_

It totally made sense that Brittney believed in Santa however it didn't make sense why the entire club took a trip to the mall to see the jolly man in red that afternoon after rehearsal. Ok maybe it did make sense in a way seeing as how Brittney was a member in glee and Quinn brought up the fact that it was Dani's first Christmas and weren't they all one big happy family after all. However that wasn't the most shocking thing of Kristina's day, no that arrived when she entered the house with Dani in her arms and her nose was met with the smell of**shortbread** as she witnessed her sister, Sam McCall, domestic goddess.

_Paper:_

The flower on her locker perplexed her. Sure it was Valentines day and love was in the air however un like some of the other lockers in that particular hallway the flower wasn't a rose or carnation like the others, no it was a pansy.

Rolling her eyes at the flowers presence she suddenly noticed an index card sticking out of her locker with something written in a very familiar scrawl causing a hint of a smile to cross her lips.

_'The meaning of a pansy is that the recipient is being thought about- Happy Anniversary Love Artie.'_

"So do you like it?" a familiar voice spoke.

Turning around she spotted her boyfriend seated in his wheelchair in an appropriate red sweater.

"I do," she said bending over to kiss him, "but isn't the first anniversary supposed to be **paper**."

"I knew you'd say that," he said pulling out a red envelope from the messenger bag that slung over his shoulder, "and that's why I've also got this."

Handing her the envelope he grinned.

"Happy Valentines Day."

Opening up the envelope she spotted a pair of tickets for a sold out concert taking place that weekend.

**Spring:**

_Speakers:_

Mike Chang couldn't pin point how he and Mercedes had gotten into this fight. Sure they had squabbled about random things before but this, this felt real. One moment she was telling him to go play basketball with the guys and the next she was screaming that he didn't love her.

"I don't know how I did this," he spoke as he flopped down against the Davis-Hummel couch, "but I need to win her back and sources say you're the expert."

Molly Davis smiled as she listened to the young man vent about his relationship drama for all of fifteen minutes before she held out a hand to stop him.

"This may be cliché but…."

love I get so lost, sometimes  
>days pass and this emptiness fills my heart<br>when I want to run away  
>I drive off in my car<br>but whichever way I go  
>I come back to the place you are<p>

all my instincts, they return  
>and the grand facade, so soon will burn<br>without a noise, without my pride  
>I reach out from the inside…<p>

Mike raised his the **speakers** that were hooked to his MP3 Player above his head higher hoping that this would work.

_Online:_

"Kristina," Brittney chirped in her taking a seat next to her in class, "I need to ask you something."

"If you're going to ask if you can cheat on me the answer is no."

"Cheat on you…. But we're not dating are we?"

Kristina just shook her head however the blonde didn't move instead she fiddled with her hair.

"Oh…right…Kristina I was wondering if you want to be on Fondue For Two?"

"On What?"

"It's my new**online**web show."

"Web Show, but I thought you didn't know how to turn on a computer."

"Charity told me."

"I didn't know you had a sister?"

"Charity's my cat."

_Princess:_

Kristina couldn't believe she'd agreed to be on Brittney's web show however there she was sitting cross legged on the blonde's bed with a cat curled on her lap listening as the girl began to talk.

"So today on Fondue for Two I've got my friend Kristina with me."

"Friend is such a strong word…we're classmates and team mates but…"

Brittney pouted.

"Ok," Kristina said, "fine we're friends."

Brittney simply clapped for a moment before realizing she was still live and so she composed herself.

"Ok, so Kristina rumor has it that your cousin Nik lives on an island and my question is…does he need to be rescued from the polar bears?"

Kristina blinked for a moment trying to process the question.

"Polar Bears?"

"Like in Lost."

Kristina smiled and nodded.

"I see, anyway yes Brit he lives on an island but no he's not stranded."

As Brittney flashed Kristina her trademark confused look the brunette went on.

"He actually lives in a castle on an island…..he's a prince."

"A Prince?" Brittney exclaimed, "does this make you a **princess**you know like Cinderella or Snow White?"

"Well no…but."

Brittney didn't hear this and simply went on asking if she'd need to dump Artie to keep her 'crown' and other random things making her wish that she never agreed to go on this show in the first place.

_Dirty:_

"And the winner is," the MC said, "McKinley High and New Directions."

The crowd cheered as the club accepted their trophy, Rachel already rambling about New York and Nationals.

"Let's get out of here," Kristina whispered to Artie as the group seemed to be making their way off stage.

"Where do you suggest, I mean Mr. Schue probably wants to give us a congratulatory pep talk."

"The greenroom," Kristina said, "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

The way she spoke this in a highly suggestive voice that matched scarily good with the provocative can can girl costume she'd been dressed in peaked Artie's interest as it might any teenage boy.

Soon they had made their way into the room which thankfully was empty and locked the door.

"Wait," Artie spoke now as a realization set in, "we're not….you know about to have sex now. I mean not that I don't want to sleep with you it's just….well."

"You want our first time to be special?"

"Hell yes woman."

Kristina let out a little laugh.

"What's so funny Kris."

"I don't want to have sex with you…..well now…. No I just thought that while I'm dressed like this I'd take advantage of it and give you a private show….you know…"

She hopped on his lap now.

"…like some**dirty** dancing."

_Butterflies:_

Tina Cohen Chang had to admit that she had a pretty good poker face especially when relationship talk was concerned. She was genuinely happy for Artie finding love in Kristina last year and as for Finn getting back with Quinn well she knew that it was inevitable, not that they would of reunited but that Finn couldn't stay single for long…. He was a catch.

She smiled to her friends, playing the happy go lucky third wheel while secretly wondering if Ethan would want to give their long distance relationship another go.

That was until all that changed as she closed her locker and a voice rang out.

"Tina right?" the hauntingly familiar voice of Lacrosse co-captain Sam Evans rang in her ear.

A chill ran down her spine, though not as cool as the one that she was sure to feel once she turned around to receive the inevitable slushie.

"Yes," she replied as she turned around not met with icyness but instead met with a sweet yet shy smile crossing the blonde's over sized lips and a swarm of **butterflies** in her stomach.

_Engagement:_

Mr. Schue's face was unusually bright as he entered the choir room the first practice back from spring break. Sure, this could be due to the fact that they were hot off a win at Regionals and were headed to Nationals in New York however the win was the weekend before break and that was a long time to be grinning like a school boy.

It was Rachel, naturally to speak up and state the obvious.

"Mr. Schuster, I know that you are happy that we've won Regionals but can you stop smiling for the moment and talk about what songs you want me to belt out in New York."

Others glared at her as she began to ramble about how she would prefer a bit of Babs when their teacher spoke up.

"It's not cause of Regionals guys although I'm happy for you, it's just over spring break well…"

There was a brief silence before he peaked outside and ushered Miss Pillsbury in.

"Let me be the first one to tell you about our **engagement**," the teacher said as he was met with a round of applause.

_Candy:_

"Alright," Mr. Schue said, "I know Principal Figgins gave us a bump in our budget but that's not going to be enough to help us pay for our trip to Nationals."

"Here it comes," Santana said, "he's going to announce another bake sale."

"Recipes still confuse me," Brittney said, "as do eggs, I don't understand the difference between an egg with a baby chicken inside of it and an egg with an egg in it..."

"Don't worry Brittney," the teacher replied with a grin on his lips, "we're not having a bake sale….. wait for it, we're selling _Candy_….Taffy to be more specific."

The teacher proceeded to write an equation on the board to show how much they needed to sell to pay for their trip and while the horrific Math definitely showed the kids WHY their coach didn't teach that subject Finn's hand raised up.

"Yes Finn."

"Why can't we just ask Kristina's cousin for the money?

_Massage:_

She'd grown up in New York albeit upstate so while most of the members of New Directions were taking time out to explore the city Kristina was sitting alone in the girl's hotel room watching old movies on television when she heard a knock on the door.

Sucking in a panicked breath praying it wasn't Mr. Schue making a room check or something she swiftly made her way toward the door where she instantly spotted a certain someone through the peep hole.

"Why aren't you exploring the city with the others?"

"Because when I went down to the lobby I noticed you were MIA and then  
>Mercedes told me you decided to stay in…. are you alright Kristina."<p>

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Artie said in a sincere tone.

"That's not something a good boyfriend should be saying."

"God, that came out wrong, you're beautiful…. No you're more than beautiful….  
>What I mean was that you look tense. Are you nervous about our performance tomorrow?"<p>

Krisina let out a laugh.

"A bit yea."

"Come here," Artie said patting his lap, "I'll give you a _massage_and rub all your worries away."

Nodding she placed herself onto his lap and let out a sigh.

"There, now you look better," he said with a smile as his gloved hands continued to work their magic.

"I feel better too," Kristina said with a smile before leaning over to kiss her boyfriend.


	3. Senior Year

**The Space Between:**

**Senior Year:**

**Summer:**

_Marzipan:_

The sound of footsteps filled the air as Rachel sang along to some show tune that was playing on the stereo that sat beside her on the counter.

"Hey," Puck said raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend, "what's cooking."

Rachel let out a little laugh as she turned around to smile.

"What are you doing here Noah?"

"I came to see if you wanted to head to the Country Club to take a dip or something but you look busy I can come back."

Rachel shook her head.

"No, stay…. You're just in time."

Listing to the tone of Rachel's voice Puck felt afraid…very afraid which was a feeling he rarely felt being the bad ass that he was.

"In time for what."

"To taste this," Rachel spoke holding out a tray of what looked like miniature flowers.

"And what is this THIS I'm tasting."

"It's _Marzipan_."

She spoke this like she assumed Puck knew what she was talking about instead the young man rolled her eyes.

"A paste of ground almonds and sugar. Used both as an icing and decoration."

Puck still looked dumbfounded.

"I'm testing this out for Mr. Schue's wedding. I can't believe that he and Miss  
>Pillsbury are getting married in a week especially since Kurt's dad and Kristina's mom have been engaged for like ever and still haven't said their I do's."<p>

Puck just nodded wondering if he should ask Rachel how long she felt the proper window for an engagement was however he really wasn't in a mood for one of her ten year plan rants no matter how adorable they were.

_Coffee Break:_

She'd seen him around before when he'd show up at various  
>competitions to listen to his sister sing, however until now she and Michael Corinthos hadn't really spoken to one another.<p>

"Quinn right?" he asked stepping up behind her in line at the Lima Bean as she was taking a _coffee break_from her summer job.

She simply nodded as he explained that he'd be in Lima for the summer and wanted to get to know all of Krissy's friends

_Immortal:_

The coolness of the AC washed across Quinn's skin as she sat behind the register of the small bookstore in downtown Lima.

She was shocked that this place was hiring as it was only a few weeks into the summer and already she was bored. If there was any proof whatsoever that print media was dying the emptiness of the store would most definitely be it.

Picking up the novel that she was haphazardly reading off the counter she sucked in a deep sigh of boredom until she heard a familiar voice.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Looking up into Michael's eyes she wondered if she was blushing or if the AC decided to cut out on her however regardless of which she flashed the young boy a smile.

"I work here," Quinn was quick to reply.

"I can see that," Michael said with a chuckle, "anyway I'm looking for some  
>summer reading that isn't one of Kristina's study guides or Molly's Romances or<br>Kurt's fashion magazines."

Quinn paused now wondering if he'd found Puck's stash of 'Dirty' magazines when Michael went on.

"What about what you're reading, is it any good."

"I guess, I mean it's yet another girl meets boy, boy turns out to be an _Immortal_stories and frankly if you've read them once you've read them all."

"But it beats school mandated required reading at least."

Quinn simply nodded and smiled and wondered if this was considered flirty banter and if so would it be considered cheating if she continued to engage for a while longer.

_Carefree:_

Finn was out of town visiting some of his relatives which left Quinn by her lonesome…. Well not really as Michael was still in town and had asked if she wanted to 'hang out' being the polite person she was she simply nodded and said yes and sooner than later she'd found herself at Breadstix where it just so  
>happened to be its monthly Karaoke night.<p>

"We've got to do this!" Michael said as Quinn blushed. "What you're in a National Ranked glee club so I know you don't suck."

Quinn let off another little laugh as Michael took her hand and dragged her up on stage.

Soon they were _carefree_, singing a Journey song together as their eyes met and their lips almost connected in a kiss.

It took lots of will power for Quinn to hold back.

**Fall:**

_Played For a Fool:_

Tina wanted to lock herself in the girl's room for the day and simply cry her eyes out.

Ok, sure she was being _played for a fool if_ she thought that her relationship with Sam Evans would of lasted longer than just a beautiful Summer Romance but to see him sitting in the senior parking lot on the second day of school with the newest Cheerio Captain was just too much even for her.

_Wasted:_

Although he'd been in glee club for the past two years there were moments that he'd thought his time was being**wasted**. Sure he'd made a strong network of friends and his girlfriend was a powerhouse with her vocals however he was a dancer not a singer no matter how you'd splice it and yet there he was in the auditorium with Kristina one September afternoon rehearsing for a vocal solo that he'd be doing for the fall invitational in just a matter of weeks.

"Ready," his best female friend said with a smile as she stretched her fingers and flipped open her book of sheet music.

A sweet smile crossed his lips.

"as ready as I'll ever be," he spoke as she nodded and began to play while a soft and nervice voice began to sing….

_-so that's what they call a family…_

_Museum:_

Mercedes began to walk around the art **museum**with a slight pout on her lips. Sure Lima was a small town but they were seniors surely they could have a field trip that was more interesting than this.

Letting her eyes wander toward a group of junior high students on the same trip she let out a short sigh before a familiar pair of hands fell on her shoulders.

"I know, I'm bored too," Mike's voice said, "none of this art is as beautiful as you."

Sure his like was cheesy as the boy didn't need to try, he had her heart however at the same time it was one of the sweetest things ever said to her and if they weren't on a school trip in the moment she swore she would of kissed him.

_Under Pressure:_

Tina sucked in a long lingering breath as she entered the choir room thinking no one was in there until she heard a voice.

"Come here to think too?" Finn's voice asked as she locked eyes with the jock she still had a hopeless crush on.

"Yea," she said with a pathetic look in her eye as she took a backward step toward the door, "but if I'm interrupting I can find someplace else."

"It's ok, and besides two heads are better than one or so I hear."

Tina simply nodded grabbing a chair.

"So," she asked, "thinking of what we should sing at Sectionals?"

Finn shook his head.

"I'm thinking of the SAT's, I mean I'm just so _under pressure_, I mean I want to make a good score, get into a good school…."

"Get out of this town."

Finn just shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess."

Tina just smiled thinking about how she'd taken the aforementioned test the last time it was administered and scored a decent score however she was put _under pressure_by her own parents to get an even higher score and get into a decent business program. Though she didn't plan on majoring in business and already got early acceptance to the Road Island School of Design she was planning on humoring her parents and re-take the test.

"Do you want me to quiz you?" Tina suddenly asked out of the silence telling Finn the same thing that she'd just been thinking.

"That would be awesome," Finn said with a goofy grin, "Lima Bean after practice, I'll pay for the caffeine."

"It's a date," Tina said with a smile.

_Admirer:_

Artie sat around the Berry's massive basement listening to Rachel prattle about team building exercises all the while wishing he'd been back at his place watching classic horror movies preferable with Kristina curled up at his side.

Speaking of he was wondering just where the object of his affections was seeing as how both Puck and Kurt were already in the room at the moment.

And then he heard the clicking of feet moving down the steps causing a smile to cross his lips.

He had to _admire_his girlfriend, at the age of seventeen showing up on Halloween Night dressed in a short plaid skirt, a white dress shirt and a very familiar looking blue and silver stripe tie.

"I'm sorry," she said glaring a Puck, "but someone decided it was a good idea to take his one and a half year old out trick or treating and then parlay the task onto said child's god mother at the last minute."

Puck smirked.

"Yea, but you didn't have to dress up."

Kristina smiled.

"I know, but it's fun, and besides let's face it if Hogwarts were real I'd so be a Ravenclaw I mean they value intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit….hello that's me to a tee."

Artie gently kissed her cheek at this moment while Puck glared at her.

"Ok, as much as I love you going all sorting hat on us Kris, my girl wants to do some bonding and I've got just the idea."

Rachel feverously clapped her hands while the others groaned wondering what the night would have in store for them.

_Haunted:_

Rachel rolled her eyes as she switched the Ouija board she'd been holding from one hand to the other as she looked up to meet the eyes of her boyfriend.

"Why are we doing this again Noah?" she asked.

Puck flashed a brief grin to Rachel before looking back at some of his fellow club members before turning back to her however he wasn't the one who responded.

"Because you're the one who wanted a team bonding exercise," Finn spoke with a smile as he squeezed Quinn's hand not noticing her guilty grin, "and the idea of a **Haunted** House seems pretty awesome."

_Forgot:_

Kristina was beginning to wonder if she was having some kind of epic John Hughes moment as she wandered around the halls of McKinley.

Her family that morning, her friends that day, everyone seemed to _forget_that it was her birthday.

Letting out a sigh she looked over her shoulder wondering why Artie wasn't wheeling behind or beside her as he usually did as she made her way to the choir room.

"At least after Glee rehearsal she could just go home, head to her room and Skype Ethan, perhaps he'd have the sense to remember things."

Looking through the glass paneling on the door however Kristina noted darkness and wondered if perhaps Mr. Schue canceled rehearsal that afternoon and her being told was yet another bout of her so called friends forgetfulness.

"Maybe I'm invisible?" she asked wondering if perhaps something happened in her sleep and she was really dead however if that were the case she wouldn't of been called on to answer a question during the oral pop quiz in History earlier that day.

Reaching out for the door knob she turned it praying it was not locked.

It wasn't and she stepped inside the dark room and flipped up the switch jumping back a mile when she saw what was before her.

"Surprise," the entire glee club screamed as Artie rolled over to her.

"It was my idea," he said with a proud smile before noticing the look on Kristina's face, "Please don't be mad."

Taking a seat on her boyfriend's lap her stunned look transformed into a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now why would I be mad?" she asked before she placed a kiss on his lips.

**_Winter:_**

_Odd Socks:_

The smell of cinnamon and hot chocolate filled the air as Kristina entered the Abrams home to see Artie planted on the couch with a smile on his face eagerly awaiting her arrival for what was to be an epic Harry Potter movie marathon.

"Hey," Artie said as he watched his girlfriend take a seat by his side wearing the 'Ravenclaw' tie he'd seen her wear that past Halloween.

"Hey yourself," Kristina said looking down at the pair of socks her boyfriend had on his feet.

"Taking fashion advice from Brit?" she asked causing Artie to roll his eyes.  
>"The<em>odd socks."<em>

Looking at the one silver and green striped sock and the one red and gold striped sock Artie's simply shook his head.

"Well un like you I'm conflicted as to just what house I'd be sorted into."

Kristina just let out a small laugh before pushing play on the first movie.

_Snow Storm:_

They just announced on the news that a massive **snow storm**was set to hit Lima that evening and that people should stay where they were until further notice.

"So, since were stuck here," Rachel said with a grin, "this is a perfect time to start to work on a set list for Regionals!"

**_Spring:_**

_Rain:_

"I can't believe we made it to regionals this year," Artie said with a smile, "and I can't believe Mr. Schue wants us to do the main number."

Kristina nodded as they headed out of the school one afternoon after rehearsal, looking up at the sky which was much darker than usual when soon a small droplet fell on Kristina's head causing her to jump.

"What's the matter Krissy, it's just rain."

She nodded as Artie patted for his lap for her to sit down on as he rolled her down the ramp.

By the time that they made it down the ramp the tiny sprinkle of _rain_became a full out drizzle and they were now getting wet as they wheeled their way toward Kristina's car.

Kristina was about to get up when Artie's hand rested on her shoulder.

"Don't," he spoke, "I kind of want to do something."

Before Kristina could speak he placed a kiss on her lips.

_Freak Out:_

San, how does a **freak out**feel like because I'm pretty sure that I'm having one right now."

Santana smiled at her girlfriend who despite Rachel's objections had won the solo for what could very well be their last competition as a glee club.

"Brit, just do what I do…. Picture the audience in their underpants."

"But there is too many of them, I can't picture them in their underpants and also try and remember my lines at the same time."

Santana thought to one of the many Disney movies that they had seen thought the years and the vision of Dumbo and that stupid magic feather quickly entered her brain.

Now, Santana didn't have a feather however she did have the next best thing as she looked down at her wrist and pulled off a red scrunchie.

"Brit, take this, I know it sounds silly but it's my Lucky scrunchie….I had it when we won all our Cheerio competitions and well maybe it will bring you a bit of extra luck tonight."

"But won't you need it Santana; I mean if it's lucky for me it can't be lucky for you."

"I can deal with it…." She said pulling off the scrunchie and tying it in the blonde's hair.

"How do I look?"

"Like the girl who is going to win us the gold."

_Lawyers:_

"Ok," Rachel said with a girlish voice filled with excitement, everyone have their letters?" she paused looking to Puck who was planning on taking his PI's exam the moment he tossed his cap and Brittany who just graduating was a feat of accomplishment for her, "well everyone who is attempting to go to college that is."

Ten letters filled the air as Rachel held up an eleventh.

"So," Finn said, "how do you want to do this? Alphabetically or….."

"I like the alphabetical idea," Artie said opening up his letter and announcing he was heading to MIT.

"Julliard HELL YES," Rachel said.

"Brown," Mike said.

"Oh, Road Island School of Design…..we should get a place together."

Mercedes rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as Kristina pulled out her letter.

"Yale," she said as Artie gently kissed her cheek.

"Yale as well," Quinn said.

"I'm so picturing out loft right now," Kristina said with a smile as Finn opened his letter.

"Wow I can't believe I got in."

"Where to bro," Puck asked.

"Ohio State, I mean it's not as fancy as all your east coast schools but they are giving me a partial football scholarship so that's sweet."

"Congratulations Finn," Tina said in a sweet singsong voice as Kurt opened his letter up.

"Colombia."

"Wait," Rachel said, "Colombia, what about Julliard and theater or Parsons and fashion…."

"I know, I thought that too when I was filling out my applications however at the end of the day I figured two young hot shot **lawyers**in the family were better than one."

A small smattering of conversation then went on as it was announced that Mercedes got into Brown just like her man, Santana got into UC Berkley and Matt got into NYU.

Practical:

When Puck was told that Rachel needed to talk to him in private in the Astronomy room this was the last thing he had on his mind.

"It's nothing personal Noah, I love you," Rachel spoke giving him a sad puppy dog look with her big brown eyes, "it's just I've gotten early acceptance to Julliard and it's not _practical_to continue this romance knowing that come the fall we're going to be in separate states living separate lives."

"But we still have….."

"Time, I know but it'll be too hard if we waited and we'll still be friends right."

"The best," Puck said placing a sweet kiss on Rachel's cheek as they went about the rest of their day.

_Watermelon:_

"Can you feel it in the air," Molly said sitting down with a stack of magazines in her hand, "its prom season."

Kurt's face lit up like the brightest of Christmas trees while Sam simply shook her head.

"I don't see what the big deal is; I never went to my prom."

Three pairs of eyes fell upon her before Kristina spoke up.

"That's because you dropped out of High School."

Sam simply rolled her eyes, sure this was true but truthfully she was never the dressing up and going to prom kind of type even if she didn't drop out halfway into her junior year.

"So Kristina, what look will you be dazzling our young Mr. Abrams with this time."

"Well, I don't know, I'm thinking strapless is in this season, as is knee length."

"Knee length," Kurt shook his head, "while I'm sure Artie and the rest of the male student body of McKinley would appreciate you showing off your gams its prom and you need to go with a traditional floor length gown."

"I'll consider it," she spoke with a smile not even questioning the young man's usage of the vernacular 'gams'

"So, have you decided on a color?" Molly asked as a smile crossed against Kristina's face.

"Actually I was leaning toward **Watermelon**…..I've got swatches do you want to see?"

_Whistle._

The sound of Artie's _whistle_ as she entered the living room for pictures said it all.

_Sway_

As soon as the music flipped from fast to slow she'd plant herself in her boyfriend's lap and _sway_ to the music, unless Artie was softly serenading her.

_Endless Night_

It felt like an _Endless Night_ as they continued to be encased in the magic of the evening.

_News_

Everyone watched as Principal Figgins took the stage to deliver the _news_ everyone was waiting for, the announcement of the 2012 McKinley High Senior Prom King and Queen.

_Moonlight_

The _Moonlight_ glistened off the tiara that sat on Kristina's head as her boyfriend gave her a kiss goodnight.

_Winners and Losers:_

Will looked into the eyes of the thirteen members of New Directions who would be competing for the last time in a matter of moments trying to formulate a pep talk in his mind.

Clearing his throat he flashed a sweet grin.

"Tonight there will be _winners and losers,_ and no matter where we rank as long as you all go out there and do your very best then you're all the former."

**_Summer between Graduation/College:_**

_Paint:_

"Déjà vu," Tina said with a smile as she, Kurt, Kristina and Molly navigated the aisles of the local Home Depot.

"I know, it seems like just yesterday we were picking out _paint_to turn my mom's office into my bedroom," Molly said with a smile, "and now I'm moving yet again."

"Well you could stay in that glorified closet," Kurt said, "I'm sure the adults wouldn't mind turning my dad's room back into the guest room it was."

"No," Molly said, "I most definitely am moving, and hey now I can take some of my beloved paperbacks out of your basement."

Kurt just nodded.

"So," Kristina said, "have you thought of a color yet?"

"I'm thinking….. heliotrope."


End file.
